


Pretty Bird

by BlueMutant



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M, Gen, reboot what reboot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMutant/pseuds/BlueMutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This the first fanfic I've written in about 4 years, sorry if it's not the best.<br/>I figured I post this one-shot and see if people like it before going deeper into the story.<br/>Also, my spacing/indentation kept getting messed up when transferring from word, so apologies for that as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fanfic I've written in about 4 years, sorry if it's not the best.  
> I figured I post this one-shot and see if people like it before going deeper into the story.  
> Also, my spacing/indentation kept getting messed up when transferring from word, so apologies for that as well.

Stephanie fumbled through her bag, looking for her phone. It continued vibrating, and she silently cursed herself for dropping the damn thing in there to begin with. She found it wedged between the pages of a paperback after a few more seconds of frustrated searching. Stephanie flipped it open and glanced quizzically at the unrecognized number on the screen. She shrugged and answered it anyway. An action she immediately regretted when she was greeted by a gruff voice cooing her name.

"I told you not to call me anymore, Jason."  
Jason Todd, or the Insufferable Asswipe as she liked to call him, couldn't seem to take a hint.  
There were only so many people you could kill before a girl stopped returning your calls.  
He chuckled, "Come on, don't be like that, baby."  
She wondered if he was trying to get a rise out of her, if so, it was working. She didn't appreciate him talking to her like he was some frat boy who had too much to drink and she was some sorority sister who hadn't had quite enough.  
"What do you want?", she asked in a tone acidic enough to scour metal. That's what she was going for at least.  
  
Jason slurred into the phone, "I need a favor, pretty bird."  
Stephanie frowned, he hadn't called her that since theywere doing their whole "friends-who-occasionally-fight-crime-together-with benefits" thing. She didn't know what to make of it now. She swore she heard the grin his voice when he said, "Come bail me out of jail?" She cursed herself out-loud this time, knowing she should have hung up the moment she heard his voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Steph", he pleaded, drawing out the 'e' and emphasizing the 'ph', the way he always did when he had enough whiskey in him.


End file.
